


Night Watch (Oneshot)

by baby_starr



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_starr/pseuds/baby_starr
Summary: hi this is really old (like, before we had any names) so be warnedIt's been a long day for all the Sides, and Thomas too. But why is Anxiety still awake? [Fluff? idk I'm also bad at summaries. Please Review! ] Sanders Sides/Thomas Sanders Fanfiction





	Night Watch (Oneshot)

Anxiety hummed lyrics under his breath as he walked through the hallway, stopping next to a door. Hearing a faint noise from behind it, his humming stopped. Everyone was supposed to be asleep as it had been a long day, they had all recorded a video and like always, they were all exhausted from putting up with each other. Well, not really, but that was what they all said. Silently pushing open the door, he crept into the room. The dim light of a laptop screen glowed, lighting up the bottom half of Thomas' face as he slept.

A small chuckle passed his lips as he looked at the bed. Blankets pushed to the bottom, the pillows were thrown to the floor and Thomas on his back with his laptop on its side. "Idiot." the meaningless insult was loud in the quiet room. The other had only just fallen asleep as the laptop hasn't shut down yet. Taking a step closer, Thomas shifted, activating the laptop and making it light up even brighter than before. The new lighting showed his full face, highlighting the faint dark circles under his eyes. "Just what was he doing?" Anxiety spoke to the air, walking over to pluck the laptop off the bed.

"The video?" The questioning tone in his voice was clear. "He couldn't wait 'till morning, couldn't he." Anxiety rolled his eyes, scanning over the screen. "He hasn't even started on editing either..." A frown tugged at his lips, recalling Logic mentioning how full Thomas' schedule be over the next few days. "Honestly, he's dealing with enough already." He sighed, placing the laptop down for a moment. After chucking a few pillows near him and dragging up the blankets, he stood in the doorway, laptop in hand. "There."

The rest of the night saw Anxiety slowly working through editing the video. Hours pass as he sat there until the first rays of sunlight shone through the window. Seeing as it was close to complete, he decided to leave the rest for someone else. He made his way down to the living room, looking for a place to put the laptop. Deciding to just chuck it on the lounge, he put it next to a pillow. As he started to feel the effects of staring at a screen for hours straight, he trudged back to his room.

From the kitchen, Morality looked on in confusion. Making sure Anxiety had left, he lifted the laptop lid. A large smile spread across his face. "I'll keep quiet, for now at least".


End file.
